Twilight Hour
by Runi-chan
Summary: One-shot; the Author's vision of a Shin'ichi(Jimmy)Ran(Rachel) moment in a live action adaptaion of 'Detective Conan'. Enjoy, and review.


Yes, yet another Detective Conan fic; it's how I imagine a certain scene would play out if they made a live-action version of this wonderful show..._**teehee**_...I would love to be in it! Of course, there has to be some sort of Shin'ichi/Ran moment.  
  
Sadly, though, I do believe they'd used the English angelicised versions of the names, so bear with me, because that's what I'm using here. It's not within any time frame of the show. If you need to put it in one...slightly after Conan turns back into Shin'ichi the first time. Or before he meets, oh what's her name...the girl subject to the poison. Again, this is my idea of how a live-action adaptation would occur.  
Alright, so not exactly that, because I'm describing what the characters are thinking.  
_Itallics are Shin'ichi(Jimmy) thinking._  
I don't own this show...wouldn't be writing fanfics, or in english for that matter, if i did.

* * *

All that running, for nothing.  
  
Jimmy's whole body felt wracked with pain. Waves of nausea stole up his throat, and he swallowed firmly.  
  
He would tell her.  
  
He _had_ to tell her.  
  
There was no other choice. This deception of simple friendship would end.  
  
He needed it to.  
  
It had been not three hours since he'd taken that antidote, and yet he felt like he was going to change back any moment.  
  
Everything had waylaid him; being across town for some stupid fake case with the Detective Boys, the weather, his health, his skateboard that broke down.  
  
Jimmy tripped and hit the sidewalk hard, head connecting with the pavement. He struggled to his feet, head pounding.  
  
There it was; just ahead; the Moore residence. All he had to do was make it up those steps.  
  
Inside.  
  
And she would be there.  
  
Jimmy struggled against his mind, which told him to bend over and just vomit. He wouldn't...the nausea was the first sign that the antidote was failing in its short efforts. Three quick knocks;  
  
there she was.  
  
She stared at him, eyes filling with tears. He managed a weak smile and stumbled inside.  
  
"Oh Jimmy...you're soaked to the bone! I'll get a towel."  
_  
Hurry Rachel...please! I don't know if I can stay this way much longer!  
_  
The teen detective eagerly accepted the towel and blanket that were offered to him, sinking foolishly into their warmth.  
  
Rachel looked mad at him, but relieved as well.  
  
"Jimmy, where have you been all this..."  
  
She was interuppted by a coughing fit.  
  
"Please, Rachel," Jimmy slowly attempted to remove himself from the blanket, "let me talk. I **need **to tell you something"  
  
"No, Jimmy," Rachel's voice was stern, "you'll tell me why you've never come to see me since that day at the amusment park!"  
  
"Rachel,_ please! _Listen to me!"  
  
The tone was pleading, and stopped Rachel in her tracks.  
  
"Rachel, I..." Jimmy brushed the hair from his heated brow, "I've been wanting to say this a long...a long..." Jimmy's eyes fluttered, and he fell forward, onto Rachel.  
_  
Hehe...normally I'd be slapped for this...but I'm too weak to do or say anything right now.  
_  
"Rach?" he spoke, voice tired.  
  
"Yeah Jimmy?" Rachel's voice was trembling.  
  
"Can you..hold me like this, just a little longer?"  
  
"Sure.." Rachel quickly wiped the tears away, and propped Jimmy up so that the two were resting against each other.  
  
To him, to Jimmy; Rachel's tears weren't new. Nor was the warmth which she possessed. But the way she held him; in that loose, caring embrace, with that love...it was filling him with joy, yet breaking his heart. He'd **never** be able to feel this again.  
  
To her, to Rachel; the pale boy in front of her was new. Never had she seen Jimmy sick, not to the extent he was right now. He was shaking like a leaf, yet was calming under her touch, her embrace...and she would never feel this again, if things continued on their path.  
  
Jimmy suddenly pulled back and scrambled numbly to get out the door. Rachel chased after him, grabbing the back of his jacket.  
  
"Jimmy, you are not leaving" she said sternly, though her voice shook gently.  
  
Panic began to grip Jimmy. If he didn't leave soon...she'd find out, and as much as he wanted to tell her, he just couldn't.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
"Rach, get off..." he swatted at her hand, and to him it seemed like he was moving in slow motion, " I need to leave!" He loosed himself from her grip and stumbled out of the door, trying to quickly run to the next alleyway, or Dr. Agasa's. Anywhere close; even his old house would do.  
  
"Jimmy Kudo, **get back here**!" Rachel cried, but even then, it was too late. She saw neither hide nor hair of Jimmy, just his jacket on the ground outside.  
  
Jimmy fought to stay conscious, running into his old house. The floor wasn't the most comfortable place, but the door slammed behind him and the pain finally overwhelmed him.  
  
_My heart...feels like it's on...fire! What's happening to me?! My bones...feel like...melting..I'm dying!! Someone help!  
  
_'Conan' returned swiftly to the Moore residence (this time, with an umbrella) and entered. Rachel looked up from the sofa, upon which sat a large blanket, and a very wet blue jacket. Conan nearly froze, but folded up the umbrella.  
  
"Did someone come by?"  
  
Rachel smiled.  
  
"Yeah..Jimmy"  
  
"He did? Wow..." Conan feigned surprise. It wasn't hard to do now, "did he stay long?"  
  
"No," Rachel's voice was a tad bitter, "he left, really fast. But I feel comforted by his visit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll find out when you're older, Conan" Rachel laughed slightly.  
  
_I nearly told her; but I didn't. I don't know what stopped me.  
  
Every time I try turn back into Jimmy, I feel like I'm going to die. It hurts. Turning into me, or switching back to Conan...It always feels that way.  
  
But if I bring back Jimmy forever, will that still make you happy, Rachel?  
  
Or will it be Conan that you miss then?  
  
One day, Rachel, I will tell you how I feel.  
  
In my own voice._


End file.
